darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl at the Tina
June 29, 2011 (I think) Back to 2011 Logs Rogue Skywarp Slipstream Nova Black Rogue is once again in her normal booth, on the far side of the room, with her back to the wall. As she gazes out casually across the bar. Skywarp ducks his head as he comes into the dark room, crossing the room directly to the bar and sitting down with only a cursory glance around him. Nova Black walks over to the bar, eyeing Rogue warily, thinking back to their last encounter. She grunts acknowledgment to 'Warp before ordering a drink. The bartender takes Nova's order with a nod and turns away to get it from the shelves behind the bar, pouring a cube of greenish-blue, faintly glowing something and sliding it down to Skywarp before returning with Nova's drink Rogue takes note of the arrivals, but says nothing. One that should be thrown on a heap, and one that should be under the heap. Hard to say which is which though. She drums her fingers on the table top "Are you suicidal, or do you just like the feel of getting cannoned?" Skywarp says to Rogue, half turning around on the stool. "Or did you get lost again down here when Starscream sent out the report call?" Nova Black snickers quietly and sips her drink, waiting for Rogue to answer. Rogue shrugs, "If I knew what you were talking about, I might care...then again, I doubt it." Skywarp pages Slipstream with '*Private comm to Slipstream* About that favor? Time to pay up. I want that smirk wiped off Rogue's faceplates, and you're just the femme to do it for me.' Nova Black snickers. "So Little Miss Prove Yourself doesn't follow orders from Starscream. Big risk to take, there." Slipstream slinks into the Tina, hoping that she won't be noticed by any Cons that want to ask one too many questions. She's been fully repaired, but is off duty for a solar cycle for the repairs to fully integrate themselves. She slides into a booth in the corner and waits for a server. She frowns a bit at a comm from Skywarp, looking around to see if he happened to be here. He was indeed, as was Rogue, and a new face. She huffs softly and comms back. Skywarp shakes his head. "It'd be a big risk if it was from Starscream. But that order? Came down from the top." From afar, Slipstream comms Skywarp, "So you want me to what? Punch her in the face?" Long distance to Slipstream: Skywarp replies, "That'd be a nice start. I'm thinking a full out femme fight, really, but however you want to do it. You weren't bad when we sparred." Rogue says, "I have my orders, and I do my job.." as she continues to drum her fingers a moment. "I'm loyal to the empire, to the core.." as she raise up her hand, and a blue electricity floats around it a moment. The power seems to spread out into a sphere for a second, the collapse back onto her hands. The lights in the room flicker a moment, sending the room into darkness. Before coming back on slowly. "How I do those orders, is my choice."" Slipstream gets up out of booth and makes her way over to where Rogue is located. She rears back her right hand, then sends her fist flying at the femme's face! Not a word spoken from the black femme, just that single action. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Rogue's awareness. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Nova Black whistles. "Guess I waited too long." Skywarp grins as Slipstream walks in and decks the dark red femme. "Cute trick with the lights. Do you do spark day parties? Seems to me if you were really loyal, you'd be following the orders Lord Megatron gives us." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Rogue's dexterity. Slipstream's roll fails! Rogue blinks, as someone walks over to her table...and takes a swing at her. She brings her hands up defensively....of course, the best defense is a good offense. As she fires off a lightning charge into the room, that crackles and zaps out at the inhabitants. "Back off..." Rogue picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Slipstream's dexterity. Rogue's roll succeeds! Rogue picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's dexterity. Rogue's roll succeeds! Rogue picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Nova Black's dexterity. Rogue's roll succeeds! Nova Black snarls in rage and pain as the lightning tears trough her systems. "Okay, that is *it.* I've had it with your slag." ... Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Rogue's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! There's a whine as Skywarp turns, charging his laser canon and lifting an arm to target Rogue. Yes. Indoors. At full power. No one ever said he was smart. "You wanna give me a good reason you just slagging zapped me?" Slipstream's swing just missed the alert femme and grimaces as the lightning charge goes off in the room. "Guess you should learn to keep some opinions to yourself, Rogue." she notes sagely. Nova Black walks over to Rogue and punches her in the chest plate, hard. "Maybe now you'll quit runnin' your vocalizer off about how much better than everyone else you are." Rogue pushes the table out of the way, not sure why everyone feels the need to lean over it to hit her. She looks to Slip, "I have no fragging idea what you’re talking about, and don't really care." She looks to Warp, "You were just in the room..." as she eyes Nova, "As for you...my orders lets me test recruits, to see if their worthy. Shall we find out?" as a missile pops up over her shoulder and goes streaking for Nova. "Or are you gonna shut yer trap." Rogue picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Rogue's roll succeeds! Slipstream smirks at Rogue, "Oh how surprising that you would say that Rogue. Full of so much talk, full of yourself too. I'm surprised Megatron hasn't had a nice little chat with you using his cannon by now. You should count yourself lucky that he has no love for Starscream." she notes, then shakes her head, "So let's see you prove your mettle for a change. Take me on, makada, or are you afraid I may just beat you." Skywarp fires two quick shots from his laser cannon directly at Rogue. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Rogue's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Nova Black staggers back as Rogue's missile hits her in the side. Roaring with rage, she raises her arm. The air crackles with energy as her guns power up and she aims them at Rogue. "Will. You. Shut. The. Scrap. Up." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Rogue's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! Rogue eyes Slipstream, "The Empire is what matters..." as Nova shoots off her mouth again, and her gun at Rogue, "I'm sorry, but this one here seem to have the bigger problem." As she turns back towards Nova, bringing her hands together quick as they spark with electricity. As they hit, the two fields collide and a sonic energy wave shoots towards Nova. Rogue picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Rogue's roll succeeds! Slipstream snorts at Rogue, "Oh I think you'll regret turning your back on me." she notes, giving Skywarp this look of 'should I continue or not'. You paged Slipstream with '*comm* Do you think your forfeit is worth one little slap that you didn't even connect with? Hit her like you mean it- or were you just lucky to last that long that day in the salle?' Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls against her endurance. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Skywarp meets Slipstream's gaze before looking at Rogue again meaningfully. "Not very loyal of you not to follow our leader's orders, Rogue." Slipstream nods toward the mech at his private comm and shifts her weight on one leg then drops down to do a leg sweep on Rogue while she's distracted. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Rogue's dexterity. Slipstream's roll fails! "BREAK IT UP!" A squad of security mechs wade into the brawl, shoving the patrons of the Tina aside to get to the fighting femmes. "Outta here, all a youse! Take it to the grease pits!" Nova Black snarls, her optics flaring. "Why don'cha take *her* to the damn grease pits?" Her wings twitch angrily, but she makes no further aggressive moves. Slipstream frowns as security shows up to break things up, her sweep kick having been evaded. "Fine with me." she huffs softly. She moves to head toward the door. Skywarp tilts his head at Slipstream and grins, then watches with satisfaction as Rogue turns tail and flounces out. You paged Slipstream with 'I'll give you points for effort and let that count for even- this time, anyway."' Skywarp glances at Nova. "Nice work." He grins. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Rogue's Logs